pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Lady (film)
Phantom Lady is a 1944 film noir directed by Robert Siodmak, his first Hollywood noir. It was also a first for producer Joan Harrison, Universal Pictures' first female executive, who was Alfred Hitchcock's former screenwriter and went on to produce his TV show Alfred Hitchcock Presents. The film was based on the novel of the same name (which was published under the pseudonym William Irish).1 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Reception 3.1 Critical response 4 Radio adaptation 5 References 6 External links 6.1 Streaming audio Plot Ella Raines and Alan Curtis Ella Raines and Franchot Tone After a fight with his wife on their anniversary, Scott Henderson (Alan Curtis), a 32-year-old engineer, picks up an equally unhappy woman in a bar and they take a taxi to see a show. The woman refuses to tell him anything about herself. The star of the show, Estela Monteiro (Aurora Miranda), becomes furious when she notices that both she and the mystery woman are wearing the same unusual hat. When Henderson returns home, he finds Police Inspector Burgess (Thomas Gomez) and two of his men waiting to question him; his wife has been strangled with one of his neckties. Henderson has a solid alibi, but the bartender, taxi driver and Monteiro deny seeing the phantom lady. Henderson cannot even clearly describe the woman. He is tried and sentenced to death. Carol Richman (Ella Raines), a loyal secretary secretly in love with her boss, sets out to exonerate him. She starts with the bartender. She sits in the bar night after night, staring at and unnerving him. Finally, she follows him home one night. When he confronts her on the street, some bystanders step in to restrain him. He breaks free, runs into the street and is run over. Later, Burgess offers to help (unofficially); he has become convinced that only a fool or an innocent man would have stuck to such a weak alibi. Burgess provides her with information about the drummer at the show, Cliff (Elisha Cook, Jr.), who had tried to make eye contact with the mystery lady. Richman dresses gaudily and goes to the show. Rhythmic inter-cutting between Cliff's frantic drumming (dubbed by Gene Krupa or possibly Dave Coleman as per IMDb) and the leering responses of Richman leads to them going back to his apartment. Somewhat drunk, he brags that he was paid $500 for his false testimony. However, he becomes suspicious and finds a piece of paper with details about him. Richman manages to escape, leaving her purse behind. After she has gone, the real murderer, Henderson's best friend Jack Marlow (Franchot Tone), shows up at the apartment and strangles Cliff. Marlow, supposedly away on a job in South America, pretends to return to help Richman. She tracks down Monteiro's hatmaker, Kettisha (Doris Lloyd). One of her employees admits to copying the hat for a regular customer and provides her name and address. With Burgess away on another case, Richman and Marlow go to see Ann Terry (Fay Helm). They discover her under the care of Dr. Chase (Virginia Brissac); the man she was to marry had died suddenly, leaving her emotionally devastated. Richman is unable to get any information from her, but does find the hat. Marlow suggests they wait for Burgess at Marlow's apartment. However, while she is freshening up, Richman finds her purse and the paper with Cliff's particulars in a dresser drawer. Marlow admits he became enraged when Henderson's wife refused to run away with him; she was only toying with him. Fortunately for Richman, Burgess arrives just in time. Marlow throws himself out the window to his death. With Henderson freed, things appear to return to normal. However, Richman is delighted to learn (from a dictaphone message) that her boss returns her love. Cast Franchot Tone as Jack Marlow Ella Raines as Carol "Kansas" Richman Alan Curtis as Scott Henderson Aurora Miranda as Estela Monteiro (as Aurora) Thomas Gomez as Inspector Burgess Fay Helm as Ann Terry Elisha Cook, Jr. as Cliff Milburn Andrew Tombes as Mac, the Bartender Regis Toomey as Detective Chewing Gum Joseph Crehan as Tom Virginia Brissac as Dr. Ellen Chase Milburn Stone as voice of District Attorney Doris Lloyd as Kettisha Reception Critical response Critic Bosley Crowther was not impressed with the atmospherics of the film and panned the film due to its screenplay, writing, "We wish we could recommend it as a perfect combination of the styles of the eminent Mr. Hitchcock and the old German psychological films, for that is plainly and precisely what it tries very hard to be. It is full of the play of light and shadow, of macabre atmosphere, of sharply realistic faces and dramatic injections of sound. People sit around in gloomy places looking blankly and silently into space, music blares forth from empty darkness, and odd characters turn up and disappear. It is all very studiously constructed for weird and disturbing effects. But, unfortunately, Miss Harrison and Mr. Siodmak forgot one basic thing—they forgot to provide their picture with a plausible, realistic plot."2 Radio adaptation Phantom Lady was presented on Lady Esther Screen Guild Theatre September 11, 1941. The 30-minute adaptation starred Ralph Bellamy, Louise Allbritton, Walter Abel, and David Bruce.3 References 1.Jump up ^ Phantom Lady at the Internet Movie Database. 2.Jump up ^ Crowther, Bosley. The New York Times, film review, February 18, 1944. Last accessed: January 29, 2008. 3.Jump up ^ "Abel, Walter". radioGOLDINdex. Retrieved 26 May 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Phantom Lady (film). Wikiquote has quotations related to: Phantom Lady (film) Phantom Lady at the Internet Movie Database Phantom Lady at AllMovie Phantom Lady at the TCM Movie Database Phantom Lady at the American Film Institute Catalog Phantom Lady at Senses of Cinema Phantom Lady trailer on YouTube Streaming audio Phantom Lady on Lux Radio Theater: March 27, 1944 Phantom Lady on Screen Guild Theater: September 11, 1944 Category:1944 films Category:English-language films Category:1940s thriller films Category:American mystery films Category:American films Category:American thriller films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Film noir Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Robert Siodmak Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films about miscarriage of justice Category:Psychological thriller films Category:Universal Pictures films